


The Midnight siege

by SkeletonHypetrain



Series: Extra-lore [2]
Category: The League of Extraordinary Gentlemen, forga
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:15:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24512947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkeletonHypetrain/pseuds/SkeletonHypetrain
Summary: What happens when st lazarus and the league of extraordinary gentlemen coincide in the same mission? the results are weird.
Series: Extra-lore [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1759675
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1




	2. Page2




	3. Chapter 3




	4. Chapter 4




	5. Chapter 5




	6. Chapter 6




	7. Chapter 7




	8. Chapter 8




	9. Chapter 9




	10. Chapter 10




End file.
